It's All About The Love
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: When the planets align ever so perfectly. The Gods celebrates the big Gods' Family Day. Zeus and Hera celebrates it with their Children Ares,Hephaestus,Enyo,Hebe and Eileithyia. But something terrible happens when they celebrated. What could it be?
1. Token Of Apology

**It's All About The Love**

My 4th Greek Mythology Story! Damn,still no Poseidon stories. I'm sorry if some of you wanted a Poseidon story. But I actually have no Idea what story am I going to make about him. Hopefully,he won't be on my next Greek Myth story. Sorry popo :))! Anyway,this story is about Zeus and Hera. Again? Yes! Again!

But it's not just ALL about them. It's about their family. You know,with their ACTUAL children which are Ares,Enyo,Hebe,Hephaestus, and Eileithyia. Long story :). Just read on! Okay? Enjoy! ~

* * *

There in the heights of Mount Olympus waited Hera for her husband to come home. She sat by the fire place in her and her husband's room as she drank a glass of Dionysus' Raspberry Wine. Waiting. Imagining what her Husband must have been doing out there in the mortal world. Obviously with another mortal woman. Then,her imagination flushed away as she heard her husband say,"Hera."

"Where have you been?" asked Hera as she stood up from her seat and stared at her Husband. She could smell the scent of Roses and Daisies from her Husband. Yup. She knew he was out with a mortal. How Unfaithful. She thought. She could tell her husband was way far articulate. He couldn't answer her question. And so she repeated her question,"Where have you been?".

"I .. Uh .. Erm .." said Zeus looking down on the ground. He can't take another look at his wife. Why? He knows what was going to happen. Yelling and Arguing would be heard throughout Olympus again.

"Well?" asked Hera now getting impatient.

"I went to the mortal world. So what? I always do that and yet you should know that." said Zeus now turning his gaze to his wife. Those eyes. Those blue eyes. Those blue eyes he stared at on the day he got married to the woman in front of him. He could never understand why he had to make these affairs when he knows he's got a wife who won't be unfaithful to him.

"I know that." said Hera.

"Then,why did you have to ask?" asked Zeus.

Hera first sighed then asked,"You barely know what tomorrow is do you?"

"Of course I know!" said Zeus.

"Then what?" asked Hera.

"I don't ... know." said Zeus.

"Tomorrow is the day the planets align perfectly. The day for the Gods' Family Day. Don't you remember?" said Hera calmly but deep inside mad at the man who is in front of her. Zeus' eyes widened as he forgotten tomorrow was his Family Day with Hera and they're 5 Children.

"And I thought you'd come home early tonight cause you know tomorrow's the Big Gods' Family Day. But I was wrong. Better get used to it. I'm going to bed." said Hera as she put down her drink and got ready for bed. But before she could go to their bed,Zeus slipped his arms around Hera's waist.

"Hera,I'm sorry." said Zeus as tears fell down his face. Hera could feel her husband's tears roll down to her shoulder as she cried as well and said,"I always hear that from you but you never prove that to me."

With that Zeus didn't say a word as he started kissing Hera deeply and went on kissing Hera's neck that made her moan. They slowly removed clothing's from each other as they lay on bed giving pleasure to each other. Savoring the moment. Must be a token of Apology for Hera. Damn. Hera knew Zeus was going to do that to make her forget about him going to the mortal world with some mortal. But when Zeus' made his last thrust,she forgot what she was mad about. It's like she took a dip in the Lethe Pool and forgot what she's been getting mad about.

"Oh Zeus." Hera moaned as she gazed at her husband's handsome face. Zeus kissed his wife's lips softly with a spice of love heating between their bodies pressed against each other. "Hera,I..I'm really sorry,I didn't mean to .." said Zeus articulately.

"You're already forgiven honey. It's okay." said Hera as Zeus gave her another kiss.

"Thank You. So,where do you want to celebrate our family day tomorrow?" asked Zeus now changing the topic.

"I don't know. Where do _you_ want to celebrate our family day tomorrow?" asked Hera the same question.

"Here in Olympus. All of the Gods are having their family day outside of about we celebrate it in Our Garden?" asked Zeus.

"Okay. If that's what you want. You know they're so excited to see us again. Eileithyia,Hebe and Enyo." said Hera.

"I know they are. It's been many years since we haven't seen them. I wonder if they're doing okay." said Zeus.

"Of course they are! They're big enough to know what's right and what's wrong." said Hera.

Zeus yawned as he said,"You're right. Honey,we better go to sleep. We don't wanna be late for tomorrow's Family Day."

Hera yawned as well as she said,"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you Hera." said Zeus while wrapping his arms around his Wife.

"I love you too." replied Hera as she and her husband slept in each others arms.

[In The Morning,everyone on Olympus already left for the Family Day except Hephaestus and Ares and the two sleeping Gods in their room.]

"What's taking Mother and Father so long?" asked Hephaestus.

"I think they made love last night. I could hear one of Mother's load moans I barely slept hearing it." said Ares. After Ares' last sentence the two gods heard a knock on the door. They opened it and saw their 3 sisters Hebe,Enyo and Eileithyia.

"Hephaestus! Ares!" exclaimed Hebe as she ran to hug her 2 brothers. Hebe was more of the loving daughter of the family.

"Where's Mother and Father?" asked Eileithyia.

"They're in their room." said Ares.

"Then,what are they still doing there? Aren't we supposed to be having our Family Day today?" asked Enyo.

"I think I have a reason for that. They actually made love last night. You know..." Hephaestus said as the 3 sisters nodded.

"Well. We can't wait all day! Let's knock on them and wake them up." said Hebe.

"We can't. Their door is perfectly sealed and perfectly locked. There's no way we can get in." said Hephaestus.

"You and your stupid crafting. Now how are we gonna wake them up now?" said Ares then Hephaestus suddenly knocked him on the head.

"Have you forgotten they have a balcony? Which their door is an Archer. An opening." said Hephaestus correcting his mistake on sealing their parents room with full proof lock. Then all 5 of them transported to their parents balcony. When they entered their parents room they were shocked. They actually and really actually saw their parents right there in bed. Hugging. And naked!

"What the?!" exclaimed Hebe as everyone gave her a "Shhh! You'll wake them up."

Then suddenly,all 5 of them accidentally tripped on their parents clothes as Zeus and Hera woke up in surprise.

"What in the name of Olym-" said Zeus as he and and his wife saw their children there on the ground staring at both of them with their perfectly naked body.

"Were going to hell." said Ares as the 4 of them nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

Ohh! Cliffhanger! What are their parents going to do to them? Even on the Big Gods' Family Day?

Find out! Next chapter tomorrow! ;]]

REVIEWS PLEASE!

-EMPG22HoPe


	2. The Garden and The Kidnap

**It's All About The Love**

2nd Chapter! Nice cliffhanger back there huh? Haha :)). I even cracked myself a laugh when Ares said "Were going to hell." a total crack up! :)) The next time I make a Greek Mythology story,I'm going to make it Comedy and Romance. This chapter will have Hades and Persephone in it. A little dedication for my best friend Nicole again! Enjoy this 2nd Chapter. Reviews please! ~

* * *

"What are you all doing here in our room?" asked Hera as she covered her and husband's naked body with a blanket. And everyone suddenly pointed at Hephaestus.

"Why me?!" asked Hephaestus.

"Well it was your plan to go around back at Mother and Father's balcony." said Hebe then everyone started blabbering.

"Quiet!" said Zeus as the 5 of them kept quiet as a cricket.

"Father,we're very sorry we interrupted your sleep with Mother." apologized Ares.

"It's alright. Now would you please leave our room and give us time to dress. It's not really appropriate for Gods to see their own parents naked you know." said Zeus as he and Hera blushed and everyone gave a small giggle and left the room.

A Few Minutes Later...

Zeus and Hera went to the Throne room to see their children.

"Well that was really not a good welcome home greeting but-" said Zeus but was cut off by his 3 daughters as they hugged both parents.

"Mother! Father! We missed you so much!" said Hebe.

"We missed you a lot! It's like we've been separated for a million years. And the aligning of the planets only comes once every century!" said Enyo.

"Mother,Father,Where are we going out for the Gods' Family Day?" asked Eileithyia.

"I'm pretty sure your two brothers already know the location." said Hera.

"Huh?" asked Hephaestus and Ares as they faced each other in confusion.

"The Garden." said Zeus.

"Ohh. Okay!" said Hephaestus and Ares now getting the point. They have already seen The Garden their Father has made for their Mother for the past 30 years ago.

"What Garden?" The Trio asked. Enyo,Hebe and Eileithyia barely knows a single thing about this garden they're talking about.

"Come on. We'll show you." said Zeus as they led all of them to The Garden he made for his wife Hera. And there it was. The Garden. The grass was perfectly green. The scent of the flowers were wonderful. In the middle of The Garden was a fountain with Zeus and Hera's statue on it. The Garden was perfect.

"Wow!" exclaimed Enyo,Hebe and Eileithyia.

"It's beautiful!" said Hebe.

"And you built all this for Mother?" asked Enyo.

"Yes. I did." said Zeus as he hugged his wife. The 3 Sisters squealed and explored the whole garden.

"Hephaestus,Ares. Take care of your sisters for a while. Me and your Father are going to grab some blankets and food for the picnic." assigned Hera.

"Yes Mother." Hephaestus and Ares said as their parents left.

In The Underworld ...

"Oh great. Today's the Big Gods' Family Day. Wonderful. Great. Not!" said Hades as he threw a fireball somewhere.

"Honey! No throwing Fire Balls!" exclaimed Persephone.

"How can't I? Today's the Big Gods' Family Day!" said Hades.

"Ohh. I wonder why Mother didn't fetch me for the Big Gods' Family Day. Oh,right. Father is with My Stepmother." wondered Persephone.

"This is the worst day I'm going to have! Why I oughta!" said Hades while throwing a fire ball at a vase.

Persephone sighed as she pulled her Husband to a deep kiss as she said,"Honey,stop burning things. Please."

"Alright I won't." said Hades.

"Now. I'm going to sunbathe by the Lethe Pool. Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone. Okay?" said Persephone.

"Fine." said Hades as Persephone left to sunbathe.

Hades sat on his Throne. Lonely. Seemingly him and Persephone barely had children,and they're the Only Gods who aren't celebrating the Big Gods' Family Day. He flushed his loneliness as he watched the Gods celebrate their Gods' Family Day. When Hades saw Zeus and Hera with their children he had a thought, _"Ahh. Looks like the triple trouble are home for the Gods' Family Day. Enyo,Hebe and Eileithyia. Hmm. What if I steal those 3 little Chickie poos and make them celebrate Gods' Family Day with Me and Persephone. Now that's good. Perfectly good! Zeus and Hera just left and Hephaestus and Ares doesn't seem to mind taking care of their 3 sisters. Oh this is too good."_

After Hades' thought, he escaped The Underworld and went to Olympus. When he got there,He disguised his self as Zeus.

"Enyo,Hebe,Eileithyia. Over here!" called out Hades. The three went near their Father.

"Oh Hi Father! Where's Mother?" asked Hebe.

"She's in this special place better than the garden. Some special place where were going to celebrate Gods' Family Day." explained Hades.

"But you just said -" said Enyo.

"I know what I said. But this place is more special." said Hades.

"What about Hephaestus and Ares?" asked Eileithyia.

"Oh they'll catch up. Come." said Hades as the three followed.

_"The party is heating up and I am liking it! Haha!"_ Hades thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen to Enyo,Hebe and Eileithyia?

Will they be saved? Or will some potion not let them forget they've gone from The Underworld?

FIND OUT! Sorry another Cliffhanger. :D

-EMPG22HoPe


	3. The Search

**It's All About The Love**

3rd Chapter! I apologize for the cliffhangers but that's what I usually do when I make stories. :]

It excited the readers to wait for it and see. I hope you'll like this 3rd Chapter. Still more dedication to Nicole. Who happens to LOVE Hades and Persephone. Thank You Nicole so much for reading my stories! I love you! :*

ENJOY! ~  


* * *

[Meanwhile In Olympus...]

"Hephaestus! Ares!" said Hera.

"Yes Mother. What is it?" asked Ares.

"Where are your sisters?" asked Hera.

"There over there by the- Uh oh." said Hephaestus as he points at the willowed tree but the 3 sisters weren't there. They were gone.

"Uh oh." repeated Ares.

"They were here a minute ago!" said Hephaestus.

"Well,where are they now?! I thought I told you two to take care of your sisters!" exclaimed Hera as Zeus heard his wife and went to the sceening.

"Honey,what's going on here?" asked Zeus.

"Enyo,Hebe and Eileithyia! They're gone!" said Hera as she sobbed on her Husband's chest.

"Hephaestus,Ares. Were have you two been when they disappeared?" asked Zeus calmly.

"We were just taking a nap until Mother called us. And that was the time we found out they were gone." explained Ares.

"Why? Oh why?!" Hera still sobbed on her husband's chest.

"Ares search the skies! Hephaestus search the lands! Your Mother and I will search the whole Mount." said Zeus as the two gods disappeared to search for their three lost sisters. Meanwhile with Hades disguised as Zeus..

"Father,where exactly are we going?" asked Hebe. She could feel a sense that something doesn't seem right.

"I told you it will be a surprise." said Hades. Then suddenly they saw Leto,Apollo and Artemis celebrating their Gods' Family Day near a cave straight to the underworld.

"Hey isn't that Father with Hebe,Eilethyia and Enyo?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah,but why are they going to the cave straight to the underworld?" asked Apollo.

"Oh look Father! There's Apollo and Artemis!" exclaimed Hebe.

"Ignore them." said Hades as he continued to lead them to the cave to the underworld. When they passed through the cave it was very dark. Not much of a special place their father could call it.

"Father. What are we doing here? This place is so old,dark and gloomy. It looks more like the under-" said Eileithyia but stopped and thought twice with her sisters. Then suddenly,their Father's form changed into Hades.

"Uncle Hades?!" exclaimed the 3 sisters.

"Shut up and keep quite." said Hades as he tied a rope around the 3 sisters.

"What are you going to do with us?!" exclaimed Enyo.

"I'm going to use you three little chickie poo's as me and persephone's so called "children" in the Gods' Family Day." said Hades.

"Really Uncle Hades? Even after centuries of abducting persephone you still don't have kids?" teased Enyo.

"She has the power of virginity,okay?! Whatever I do to her she's never going to produce a baby!" yelled Hades as they arrived in The Underworld.

He lead the 3 sisters to his and persephone's room.

"Now you stay here while I look for Persephone." said Hades as he closed and locked the door.

[Meanwhile..]

Artemis and Apollo saw Hephaestus searching for someone.

"Hebe,Eileithyia,Enyo! Where are you?!" called out Hephaestus as he suddenly saw Apollo and Artemis with their Mother.

"Hi Hephaestus!" said Apollo.

"Oh hi there big bro. Can't talk right now. I have to look for my three sisters." said Hephaestus.

"But I thought your three sisters are with Father?" asked Artemis.

"What are you talking about? Father is with Mother in Olympus searching for them." asked Hephaestus.

"We just saw Father with Hebe,Enyo and Eileithyia entering the cave to the under-" said Apollo but stopped. He was thinking why would Zeus and his 3 daughters go to the underworld. Then,it hit them.

"Hades!" exclaimed the three.

"Hades disguised his self as Father so he could take away Hebe,Eileithyia and Enyo from you!" said Artemis.

"But why would he want Hebe,Enyo and Eileithyia?" asked Hephaestus as Apollo answered with the truth,"Hephaestus,when you and ares were alseep,Hades disguised himself as Father and tricked the three in to coming with him. Apparently,Hades and Persephone were the Only Gods who weren't celebrating the Gods' Family Day. So Hades took the three and used them to be their children for the whole Gods' Family Day."

"You have to warn Father!" said Artemis as Hephaestus quickly disappeared and went to Olympus.

"Mother!" said Hephaestus as he ran to his Mother.

"Hephaestus! Have you found them?" asked Hera.

"Yes Mother. But I don't have them. Hades has them." said Hephaestus.

"What do you mean Hades has them?" asked Hera.

"I just caught up with Apollo and Artemis. I told them I was searching for the three but they said they were with Father,entering the cave to the underworld. Apollo said Hades disguised himself as Father to get the three and make them his and persephone's so called "children" for the whole Gods' Family Day. Talk about jealousy." explained Hephaestus.

"We have to tell your Father!" said Hera as she and Hephaestus ran to Zeus.

"Father!" exclaimed Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus! Have you found them?" asked Zeus. Then,suddenly Ares appeared.

"Father? What are you doing here? I thought you brought Hebe,Eileithyia and Enyo to the underworld?" asked Ares.

"The Father you saw wasn't really Father! That was Hades! He disguised himself as Hades and tricked the three in to coming with him." said Hephaestus.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

4th Chapter soon! ;]

Hope you enjoyed! Love ya'll! :*

-EMPG22HoPe 


	4. This Is Where The Love Is

**It's All About The Love**

4th Chapter ;]

Sorry for the late post,I was running out of ideas. The last time I ran out of ideas I wanted to delete my story.

But then Nicole loved it and she wants me to continue so I had to. She's my best friend for Olympus' sake! So why not?

ENJOY! ~

* * *

"What on Earth?! We have to get them before anything happens to them!" exclaimed Zeus as everyone of them transported to The Underworld.

Meanwhile in The Underworld...

While Hades looked for Persephone,Persephone left the Lethe Pool and went to her and her husband's room. She stopped at the door cause she heard voices inside the room.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" panicked Enyo.

"Don't panic! I'm sure Mother and Father are searching for us by now." said Hebe.

"So much for Ares and Hephaestus taking care of us. They just slept under the tree and they barely even cared. I hope Mother grounds those two for a year for being so irresponsible!!" said Eileithyia.

"Keep quiet Eileithyia! I'm concentrating here!" exclaimed Hebe.

"So that you can contact your husband Hercules? Don't even bother!" said Eileithyia.

"I'm not contacting Hercules. And besides didn't I told you I had a Tiff with him? Damn that guy! I was supposed to kill him for liking this Megara woman but that will only lead down my role as a Goddess!" exclaimed Hebe.

"Hmph. So much for the Goddess Of Youth!" teased Eileithyia.

"Why I oughta! -" said Hebe but was cut off by Enyo.

"You guys. Shush. I think someone's opening the door." whispered Enyo as the three sisters heard the door open and saw Persephone.

"Hebe? Eileithyia? Enyo? What are you three doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Father and Aunt Hera now?" asked Persephone.

"We would if your husband hadn't kidnapped us." said Eileithyia.

"Hades?" asked Persephone.

"YES!" exclaimed the three.

"Well,what would he want from you three?" asked Persephone.

"He told us he's going to use us as you and his children for the Gods' Family Day. I guess jealousy crossed over him." teased Enyo.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Hades kidnapped you three little cuties so you three could be Me and Hades' children for the Gods' Family Day?" asked Persephone.

"YES!" exclaimed the three.

"Talk about jealousy. Don't worry you're all going to be fine. I'll release you three and let you go back to your parents. I'll deal with Hades." said Persephone as she removed the tight rope surrounding the three.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed the three.

"No problem. Now go before Hades catches up with you." said Persephone then suddenly the door opened and there appeared Hades.

"Per-Per-Persephone. H-Hey there h-honey. G-Gloomy day in the underworld huh?" articulately said Hades as if now he's dead meat that Persephone already saw the three before he could tell her.

"Hades! What is the meaning of this?!?! I told you not to do something stupid!! But no! You never listened! It's like you escaped from Pandora's soul! Gods damn you! Hades,what were you thinking?!?! If Father finds out you kidnapped the three he's going to send you to Tartarus!" yelled Persephone.

"But -- But -- But!!" said Hades.

"No BUT'S!" exclaimed Persephone. Then,suddenly Zeus,Hera,Ares and Hephaestus appeared.

"Mother! Father!" said the three as they ran to their parents to hug them.

"Hey! What about us?!" asked Ares and Hephaestus.

"After you two didn't took care of us? No way!" said the three as they continued hugging their parents.

"Hades! We have some talking to do!" exclaimed Persephone and Zeus.

"Oh crap. I'm dead." said Hades as Persephone and Zeus started nagging to him. The mixture of the two voices was killing Hades.

"Alright! Alright I get it!" exclaimed Hades as Persephone and Zeus kept quiet.

"Father. I'm so sorry about this." said Persephone.

"None of it was your fault Persephone so you don't need to ask for forgiveness from me. It's Hades who should ask for forgiveness from me." said Zeus.

"Oh great. There goes the nagger again." said Hades as he heard Zeus teaching him lessons and giving him the evil glare. But even though Zeus had his anger on Hades he can still see Ares and Hephaestus making a run for it.

"And as for you two," said Zeus as Ares and Hephaestus looked back and saw the glare of their Mother and Father.

"You are both grounded for a year for being very irresponsible to your sisters." said Hera.

"What?! A Year?! But-- But!!" exclaimed Hephaestus and Ares.

"No BUT'S!" said Hera.

"Honey,don't you think you're getting a little too strict. How about a week." said Zeus.

"A Week sounds good!" said Hephaestus and Ares.

"How about a day?" asked Ares.

"A month." said Zeus.

"Ouch. A week?" asked Ares.

"Let's go for a year." said Zeus as Hephaestus smacked Ares on the head as he said,"Stop adding words! A week already sounds fine and you just had to interfere!".

"Father,could you please forgive Hades for his mistake? He didn't mean to do it. He's just jealous. That's all." begged Persephone.

"I am not -!" said Hades.

"Shush!!" yelled Persephone as she took her gaze to her Father while giving his Father those "puppy eyes" look.

"Alright I'll forgive him. This only happened once. I don't want this to happen on the next century." said Zeus as He,Hera,Hebe,Enyo,Eileithyia,Ares and Hephaestus left the underworld.

"Thanks Honey." thanked Hades.

"Humph!" said Persephone.

"What was I suppose to do? Celebrate Gods' Family Day on my own?! We barely have children in this hell hole!" said Hades.

"If you have potions that will turn Gods mortal,you also have a potion that will remove any gifts the gods have given me!" said Persephone.

"I would never do that. Do you remember the last time I gave you one? Zeus almost killed me!" said Hades.

"But Father doesn't know now so give me the potion so you can end this suffering." said Persephone.

"But what if he finds out?" asked Hades.

"Honey,he'll never find out." said Persephone.

[Meanwhile In Olympus...]

"Are we still grounded?" asked Ares and Hephaestus.

"Yes." said Zeus and Hera.

"Mother,Father. Please don't ground our brothers. They didn't do anything." said the three.

"We can't do that. They've been very irresponsible of taking care of you." said Hera.

"Your Mother's right." defended Zeus.

"But Mother,Father. It's Gods' Family Day. It's about giving love to the members of the Family. Didn't you remember that?" said the Three. Ares and Hephaestus was shaking in nervousness. Hoping for the answer,"Alright. We won't ground them anymore." but no. It was a different answer.

"Okay. We won't ground them. But still,after their irresponsibility they have to clean the whole place of Mount Olympus from top to bottom." said Zeus.

"Father! The love?" exclaimed the three.

"Well. Oh Alright. The grounding is over." said Zeus as Ares and Hephaestus cheered for joy.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you!" said Ares and Hephaestus as they hugged their three sisters and their parents.

[In The Underworld...]

There lay on bed Hades and Persephone. Naked and hugging each other. Persephone just drank the potion that Hades gave her to remove her gift of Pure Virginity,after she drank the potion she made love with Hades. Moments later,Persephone woke up and went to the bathroom. She felt herself vomit,as she knew she was Pregnant! She quickly went out the bathroom and woke up her husband.

"Honey! Wake up! I've got news!" said Persephone as she shrugged her Husband.

"What news?" murmured Hades.

"I'm Pregnant!" exclaimed Persephone.

"Holy Hera,do my ears deceive me? You're Pregnant?! That's great!" said Hades as he hugged his wife in happiness. Persephone was pregnant. They were going to have a baby in 8 Months! This is wonderful news for the couple and so as it will in Olympus.

A Century Later...

The planets have aligned once again. There goes another Gods' Family Day celebration. No kidnapping happened. Everything was perfect. Hades didn't need to kidnap the three daughters of Zeus and Hera. In fact he already has one or let's say two with Persephone. Yes. He has 1 Son and 1 Daughter with Persephone. Zagreus and Melinoe.

**_[PS. Some accounts say Zeus produced these children with Persephone. According to Wikipedia. But there was a loophole that says there was a possibility that Zagreus and Melinoe are childs of Persephone and Hades. This is my plot of story so I'm making the loophole. Pardon me for interrupting but I'm just giving facts.]_**

So there it was. Gods' Family Day. Celebrated every century when the planets align ever so perfectly.

There may be wars and misunderstanding's in Mount Olympus. But deep inside those hearts,

**"It's All About The Love."**

THE END.

* * *

Phew! Sure took me long enough to make that.

Reviews please! Tell me what you think of it. I want to know your opinion on my story. And don't worry. This time I'll accept your opinions and reviews. Hope you Enjoyed! By the way. There is a possibility I'm going to make a Poseidon story for my next Greek Myth Fanfic. Well who knows? Maybe! But I hope so! ;]

-EMPG22HoPe


End file.
